


Ghost of Her

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Series: Haunted [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She died.<br/> She had tried to run back to the apartments, but she had been too slow.<br/> He knows this...<br/> ...So why is Dave suddenly hearing her laughter all over the meteor?</p><p>[Any pics of it will likely be posted on Tumblr at http://ghost-of-her.tumblr.com/ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Dave, don’t be such a grub! We’re doing justice for the meteor!”  
Dave shook his head. “You don’t get it, Terezi. I just don’t like the sound of the laugh.”  
“Then why did you even tell Karkat you heard one? If you didn’t tell him, you wouldn’t be inspecting it with me.”  
“I was just wondering if anyone else heard it.”  
Terezi sniffed the air. “I hate how dark it is down here. It’s like It smells like coal.”  
Dave sniffed the air. “I smell it too.” He held up the lantern, his eyes peering into the black. “Can’t tell where it’s coming from.”  
He heard a splash at his feet. He stopped walking and bent down.  
“What is that noise?” Terezi asked.  
Dave lowered the light to see the dark liquid pooling onto the ground better. “I can’t tell…we should have brought Kanaya to see if she could help us tell.”  
“Well, taste it!”  
“No way! Give me a sec.” He dipped a finger into the liquid and pulled it up. His slide his shades from his eyes to better see the color and he immediately dropped the lantern.  
“What is it?” Terezi asked, turning towards him.  
“Blood.”  
“What? Let me smell!”  
“It’s not troll blood, Terezi! It’s human blood! That or someone took all Karkat’s blood and threw it everywhere.”  
“I doubt it’s Karkat’s…but you and Rose are the only two humans on the meteor.”  
Dave went stiff. A cuss word slipped from his lips.  
“What is it now?” Terezi asked.  
“The laugh sounded kind of like someone I used to know…I met her before the game started. When I was falling from my apartment building, I saw her running towards it. I figured she didn’t make it, but that laugh sounded too much like hers.”  
“So you’re saying she managed to make it into SBURB and hide in your world all this time? And then somehow went from your world, which is with Jade now, to the meteor?”  
“I know it sounds far-fetched, but that’s what I’m worried about.”  
“Why does it worry you?”  
“It’s…complicated.”  
How could Dave tell Terezi that he had actually seen glimpses of her. She was supposed to be dead, though. Just like the rest of the human race. The last survivors were supposed to be Rose, John, Jade, and him.  
How could she be alive?  
And why the hell was he letting himself hope for as much?  
“Hey, Dave, what if the girl did die, and she’s actually some undead creature? Or a horrorterror?”  
“I doubt it’s actually her. Come on, Terezi. Let’s get back.”  
In all honesty, Dave knew that she wasn’t still alive. She had to be dead or a horrorterror or something like that. She had looked terrible when he saw her. No one could be alive if they looked like that…


	2. 2

“What are you guys doing back so early?”  
Dave frowned at Karkat. He held out his finger, shoving it in the troll’s face.  
“Blood. Red blood. All over the ground. At least an inch deep.”  
Karkat jumped back. “What the fuck?”  
“That’s what I want to know.” Dave lowered his hand, clenching it into a fist. “This doesn’t make sense at all.”  
“Dave, are you okay?” Rose asked. “You look kind of pale…”  
“Did you see a horrorterror or something?” Karkat asked. “Or was it maybe the ghost of your weird human brother?”  
“Shut up!” Dave snapped. He took a deep breath. “That laugh what the laugh of someone I knew before we started playing, and I just walked through a pool of blood. I don’t need you joking about my dead bro!”  
“Dave, calm down,” Rose said in a calming voice. “I’m sure everything’s okay. Are you sure it was blood?”  
“It had the smell. The color. Everything. I’ve seen it enough…I know it.”  
Terezi sniffed the air. “Does anyone else smell chocolate?”  
Everyone turned to stare at her.  
“What the fuck, Terezi?” Karkat asked.  
“I’m serious!” She turned, pointing towards a door. “It’s coming from there.”  
They all cautiously went to the door. Terezi slowly opened it. She covered her nose. “Oh, gog, it’s all over the walls. It’s making me sick.” She flipped the light switch.   
“Oh my god,” Rose said as she covered her mouth.  
Written on the walls in brown blood were “I’m still here,” “Don’t blink,” “I’m coming for you,” and “I’m here.”  
“What the fuck is this shit?” Karkat asked, his eyes wide. He was holding onto Terezi, obviously feeling dizzy. “This isn’t really Tavros’s blood, is it?”  
“It is,” Kanaya said. “This is just sick.”  
Dave bent down by the severed head of Tavros. His mouth had been cut open so it was a forced smile. Written on his forehead was “I’m coming for you, Dave.”  
Dave fell backward, eyes wide. It couldn’t be her. She had to be dead.  
She had to be dead.  
She had to…  
…Right?


	3. She's After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of 5 flashbacks.  
> There will be five of these that help put together the past Dave had with Lily.

“Come on, Dave! My mom’s making me go and you know I don’t want to go alone! Please?”  
“No way. I hate football games.”  
“You know, you’d probably actually know something about sports if you, you know, went to games!”  
“You don’t know anymore than I do.”  
“That’s because I sleep through the games.”  
Dave rolled his eyes. “Lily, I’m not going.”  
She pouted. “Fine. I’m gonna spend it alone like I spent every other day of my life!”  
“Enjoy that.”  
An expression of shock came to the girl’s face. “Dave!”  
He smiled a bit. “Okay, okay. I’ll go.”  
“Promise?”  
“Yeah. Promise.”  
She held up her pinky. “Pinky promise?”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork.” He entwined his pinky with hers.  
“Say it!”  
“Pinky promise.”  
She smiled. “Thanks, Dave! Remember, Saturday, April 18!”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll put it on my calendar.”  
“You better! Cuz if you don’t go, I’ll die from boredom there! And then I’ll come back and haunt you!”  
“You really are a dork.”  
“I’m being serious, Dave! Stop laughing at me! Dave!”

Dave’s eyes flung open. She had warned him about skipping the game…


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first victim is taken...

“Dave! You’re finally up!” Rose exclaimed.  
Dave sat up, looking around at the four faces around him. “Yeah. What happened?”  
“You collapsed,” Terezi said.  
“What kind of guy collapses at the sight of blood?” Karkat asked.  
“You,” Terezi said, cackling.  
“That’s not fucking funny!”  
“Guys, back on the point,” Kanaya cut in. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his head a bit. “I’ve just got a pounding headache.”  
“We got you out of that room,” Rose said. “We figured you wouldn’t want to wake up around that stuff again.”  
Dave grimaced. “I’d forgotten about that.” He sighed. “Did his head really say what I think it did?”  
“‘I’m coming for you, Dave,’” Rose said, her eyes cast down. “I don’t get what it is that has something plotting for you.”  
“I don’t either,” he lied.  
“We must all protect Dave, then!” Terezi said before erupting into cackles.  
“This isn’t a joke, Terezi,” Karkat said. “Someone is targeting Dave.”  
“I’m just trying to lighten the mood,” Terezi said, pouting.  
“Dave, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look too well,” Rose said, changing the subject.  
Dave shook his head. “I just need some fresh air. Or…whatever label of air you’d give the stuff around this meteor.”  
Rose nodded. “Be careful. I don’t think this is just anyone’s idea of a joke.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
He stood up and left the room. He climbed stairs and went through transportalizers until he came to the roof of one of the buildings. He looked over at the green sun, not too clear at this point.   
Was John going through something like this? Was there a ghost haunting him?  
No, of course not. Stuff like that doesn’t happen to the happy, smiling guy. He may lost his dad, yeah, but he doesn’t get haunted. Ghosts aren’t real, after all.  
If it did happen, though, he would probably try to make it seem better than it was. He would run around taking it as a chance to be a ghostbuster. He was a dork like that.   
“Wonder if he still is one,” he said quietly. He let a small smile touch his lips. “Of course he is. Guys don’t just stop being dorks after three years.”  
Dave couldn’t help but think how unfair it was that everyone had met John except him at this point. Even an alternate version of him had met up with him. How did that work out? It wasn’t fair.  
He sighed, laying on his back. The moment his head touched the ground he felt something wet. He sat up, turning quickly. His eyes grew wide at the site of the teal liquid surrounding him.  
“Terezi…”


End file.
